The Unwanted-Wanted
by lemonluvernaddy
Summary: ON HATIUS Summary: when Serena and Darien get into a fight and break up, what happens if Seiya and chibi chibi come into the story? Will she fall in love? Or will darien come begging for her? Inbox me and tell what the paring, lost the inspration LOVE INUYASHA TOO MUCH :3 soorrrrrrryyyy
1. The break up

**Summary: when Serena and Darien get into a fight and break up, what happens if Seiya and chibi chibi come into the story? Who will she choose? Inbox me and tell what the paring, for now serenaxseiya ;)**

**DISCLAIMER:vI OWN NOTHING OR I WOULD BE IN SAILOR MOON TROLLIN PEOPLE :) **

**(a/n -she was trying to say bit**=a female dog)**

* * *

"Hey look Darien! A bi-di-witch" Rini said happily as she pointed to a dog. Dariens eyes widened. He was just about to speak when Serena gasped and crouched next to Rini holding her shoulders.

"Rini! Where did you learn that type of language!" Serena said concern and scolding in her voice and love in her blue pools of eyes.

Rini slapped Serena's hand off her shoulder and gave her a look of pride.

"I learned this from a dictionary, something you never read and you don't know." she said with pride as she 'made a fool' of her mom.

"Excuse me Rini? Don't act so smug, I know what that is and I was thinking about treating you for ice cream, but now with your behavior you don't deserve it only me and Darien will eat it." Serena said much like a mother.

"Serena! Why did you have to be my mom! I wish you weren't at all." Rini cried out.

"What do you mean by that, pip-squeak?" Serena asked her fists clenched.

"Serena, stop acting like a 10 year old." Darien interrupted tried of hearing the two bickering and arguing once again.

"But Darien did you hear what she said? That's why I said no ice cream for her! And this brat started to give me attitude. She needs to change" Serena defended.

"Whatever lets just go get that Ice cream." Darien said as he picked up Rini and she hugged him sticking her tongue out, and leaving Serena behind alone.

When Serena finally caught up she saw that Darien had already ordered.

"vanilla and chocolate mixed for you right?" he asked just to make sure.

Serena nodded her head and turned to pay, she was confused when three ice cream cones we're brought to their table.

"Darien why did you order for her! She supposed to be on punishment" Serena exclaimed. Rini stuck her tongue out at Serena.

"Come on Serena, she just a little kid, and also she didn't even say the word" Darien said and turned to Rini "right?" he asked. Rini smiled and nodded her head "yeah!"

Serena was boiling, "Darien you're spoiling her!" she said

"No I'm not, she won't do it back again so calm down already, your getting annoying." he simply said.

"Oh my god Darien! I'm annoying just because I'm trying to tell her what's right!" Serena exploded jumping out of her chair.

"You know what, shut up Serena I'm sick and tried of hearing your pestering voice! You won't make a good mother at all you know what, We through, over!" and he took Rini's hand and walked away.

Serena who had tears in her eyes threw away her ice cream cone and ran home.

"I can't believe him! The nerve of that guy!" Serena stormed off in the direction of her home, only to bump into someone at the corner of the side walk, and she fell back.

The guy she had bumped into was hot, and his blue lake eyes matched with her blue pool eyes.

"aren't you going to say sorry?" the guy asked his voice was like melting caramel, sweet and soft but yet a sticky substance that can really get on your nerve when stuck on your teeth.

"excuse me? " Serena said as she got up.

* * *

**Well here's my 2nd fan fiction that my friend begged me to do :) INBOX ME! THERE WILL BE A VOTE FOR WHO SERENA SHOULD PICK ;)**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME **

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED PLEASE :) **

**lemonluvernaddy;)**


	2. Just found love

**An update for those who wanted it because u deserve it thx for the reviews :)**

* * *

The man eyes widened as the girl he bumped into was arguing with him.

"What do you mean 'shouldn't I say excuse me' you're the one who bumped into me!" Serena rambled on.

He pointed at Serena and pointed at himself and said "Wait aren't you going to scream my name and try to cling to me and get my autograph?" he said really confused.

Serena crossed her arms and looked at the guy as if he was handicapped, "I just bumped into you, even if you are good looking, it doesn't mean I'll cling on to a stranger? Hell, you could rape me." Serena said with a brow raised.

The man stared to giggle and then bent over in laughter, and Serena flushed red.

"Hey! That's not nice, what is so funny?" she asked getting embarrassed, thinking she said something stupid.

"Sorry," the man tried to say in between laughs, "It's just that your hair is so funny" and continued to laugh.

Serena covered up her two hair buns that's Darien used to call 'meatballs'

'Uugh! Why am I thinking about him'

She turned her head "Well sorry if it looks bad, but I like it " she said.

The man stopped laughing and gave Serena a soft smile, "No, no, no! I I've them actually, I think they are really cute" and he gave her a wink.

Serena blushed once again "th-thanks" she tried to say but stammered.

The man straightened his back and extended his hand, "Hi my name is Seiya, nice to meet you dumpling" he said kindly.

Serena smiled and shaked his hand " My name is Serena, nice to meet you too and what did you mean by dumpling?" Serena said blushing for another time that day.

Seiya chuckled " Well that's because your hair looks like that's and also your very cute I think dumpling is nice, say what school do you go to?"

Serena looked puzzled and asked "you're not going to come and rape me are you?" and Seiya laughed and shook his head, "of corse not dumpling, I'm going to go to Tokyo 5 stars highschool, where do you go?"

"Oh," Serena said shocked "Thats where I go, cool are you a transfer student?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Seiya answered.

Just before Serena was about to say something two more men came calling for Seiya they were wearing sun glasses, one had silver white hair and bright lime green eyes, the other one was really tall with light grey and blue eyes.

"hey Seiya we have to go, we got the uniforms" the one with silver white hair said.

"Okay Yaten," Seiya answered and turned back to Serena. " See you later dumpling!" he waved and ran to catch up with the two men who was just there.

As Serena got home she didn't feel like she broke up at all,

_She felt like she just found love._

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Thank you. For all the wonderful reviews! It touched me :') **

**Special thx to **

**yaten-loves-taiki**

**sweet-whisper-in-the-shadows**

**pokegirl2**

**Lemonluvernaddy;)**

**Sorryfor it being so short I'll mak it longer in the next chapter**


	3. Must be destiny

**SORRY FOR NOT BEING HERRE ANYONE OUT THERE WANT A NEW CHAPP? I'm sorry :(**

* * *

Serena was walking to school the next day still in depression mode but, she had a tingling happy feeling to meet the guy named 'Seiya'. She couldn't help but reflect what had happened that afternoon but frowned when she remembered the situation after her encounter with Seiya.

_**Flash back (woot woot \(^-^)/)**_

As Serena walked home with a little jump in her step until she saw something that made her break into a million tiny pieces.

Darien's Red car.

'what's his car doing here?' she thought to herself and walked into the door only to see Rini saying bye to Darien.

"Bye, Darien!" Rini waved good-bye.

"Bye Rini, I'll bring Shiori again tomorrow and you can meet her" Darien said and saw Serena enter the house.

"Hi Serena." Darien said blandly.

"Hi Darien, dropping Rini off I see?" Serena said in a her usual cheery tone.

"thanks for stating the obvious meatball head"Darien said in a rude tone.

That's what riled her up and just like a bomb she set off. "Uuuggh! What's up with you, lest I remind you for you are in my home so if I talk to you stop acting as if I'm following you or some shit-" Serena got cut off

"Serena! Rini is here! Don't cuss!" he yelled at her.

Serena face darkened drastically "Oh no,no no no no no! When she cursed an I scolded her you yelled at me! So don't think you can come here bossing me around you big jerk! " Serena exploded poking him in the chest whiles she was at it.

In the middle of their fight they hadn't notice the young woman come up and saying excuse me.

"excuse me?" she said politely in a soft tone.

"excuse me?!"she said a little higher gaining both of their attention. She stood there blushing at her sudden outburst.

"Darien you told me to wait in the car, let's go already I want to go on our date now." she said and Darien smirked.

"Okay Shiori I'm coming" Darien answered and left Serena there dumbfounded.

Serena felt weird, inside her because she was not sad she was not hurt she was not intimidated for some reason she felt a rush of relief overthrow her. Serena shrugged it off and headed towards the kitchen, Damn she was hungry and she didn't even notice.

Rini hadn't talked or spoken to her for the rest of the day, she for once took her bath by herself and ran up to her OWN room and didn't interrogate her room.

Of corse this hurt Serena inside but it wasn't her fault it was Rini's words not hers, but it still hurt inside that Rini hated her.

_**(flashback ends (/.\) awww )**_

As Serena approached her school she saw Mina, Rei, Amy and Lita and a bunch of other girls crowding the front of the school.

"Hey! What's going on!? Also Rei why are you here, you don't go to our school!" Serena said trying to voice over the girls screams and 'waiii's '

"Serena you didn't know these hotties famous boys are transferring to your school!" Rei answered still looking for their car to come.

Serena only blinked dumbfounded but really lost somehow " Who is the group?" she asked and the girls around her and the number of screaming girls became dead silent.

"uhh, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say" Serena said in regret

And all the girls suddenly found a chair and wheel double sided black board.

They forced her to sit on the chair like the student and began teaching their knowledge of the three lights.

" Theyr'e the three lights." a girl name Yuna started

Serena head fell to the side in confusion and said "so all of you guys are head over heels over 3 lightbulbs?" she asked innocently.

"How dare you speak of them in that way they are not light bulbs! Now look here and pay attention" Ayame said and pointed to the chalk board with the stick and Yuna began her lesson.

"You see the first one is Taki he's tall fun loving and nice blah blah

And Yaten he has attitude and la la ala al trololololo blah" Serena wasnt just hearing Yuna say that and didn't pay attention, hey she didn't pay attention in class who could blame her.

"and last but not least the best of all them Se- ahhhhhhhh they're here!" Yuna forgot about her lesson and dashed forward towards the limo only to have men in black keep her away from raping the three lights.

Serena was still sitting in her chair still confused and trying to find out what happened.

Even through the crowd Seiya managed to see through and find a pair of golden dumplings with hair flowing down with her head tilted to the side which looked adorable.

Seiya ignored all the plea's and cries for him to touch them or look at them and walked over in Serena's direction everyone shut up and just watched silently as to what he was going to do.

" Yo! Dumpling!" Seiya yelled towards her.

Serena turned around with an innocent face when she heard the nickname and fell off her chair with an aggravated face and pointed at him.

"W-what are you doing here and don't call me that!" Serena said blushing like a tomato.

"awww, it touches me that you remeber me dumpling so how about you give me a tour?" Seiya said and linked arms with her.

"u-uh n-no I will not and, -hey! Where are ou taking me!?" she stammered as Seiya dragged her into the school.

"it must be destiney for us to meet up again huh? Dumpling " Seiya said with a smirk and Serena kept quiet blushing madly and everyone behind them to go crazy.

* * *

**OKKAYYYY IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING :( I could swear I updated this uuggghhh I'm sooo stupid I just noticed ;(**

**I'm sorry to all who have waited please forgive me ;(**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS U ALL Rock! I have so much love right now for ya'll ;) thx again and also special thx to For the Extra long review in my in box man ! It was like a story in the making righ there ;) I RALLY APPRICIATE IT THX :)**

**_Lemonluvernaddy ;)_**


	4. Wanna go out?

DISCLAIMER:

roses are red,

violets are blue,

I do NOT own,

So you CANNOT sue

Yeah feelin rhyme-y?

Sorry for not updating I'm ashamed of myself ;(

Enjoyyyyy

* * *

It had been a week since the three lights have transfers to Serena's school and they have become great friends.

**It was lunch time and Serena along with the girls were eating outside,**

"Serena your'e so lucky!" Meena pouted and continued " you know Seiya , talk to him, interact, gave him a tour and also got to skip first period by giving him a tour! Not fair! And you have Darien!" Sarena hadn't told the girls that they broke up.

Serena nervously smiled while scratching behind her neck nervously "Yeah, about that..." she started and explained what happened.

The girls stood there gaping at Serena, "And, you're okay with it?" Amy cautiously asked.

"Yeah, o-o-f co-cours-e!" Serena couldn't help but stammer as the pain was choking her and she broke out three girls soothed her and helped her out.

"I bet he's just playin' you Serena, won't worry about it." Meena tried

"Yeah Serena if you were really going to break up then the future would change and Rini wouldn't be here." Lita tried "come on girl, don't cry!" she said

"Oh Serena I know he loves you he must be having a bad day perhaps?" Amy said .

"Odango! (dumpling)" Seiya called from the distance.

Serena hid her face in her hands still sobbing quietly, Meena and Lita instantly got up and flawed over Seiya saying how good he looked if he was free this afternoon etc...

"heh heh heh " Seiya said nervously before turning his head towards Serena, "Oi! Odango, what's up? Wanna..." he trailed off but stopped when he saw water streaks down her rosy cheeks.

He inched closer and asked in a gentle tone " Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her and Serena instantly sobbed even harder. Meanwhile Seiya's fan girls were raging with anger.

"here, come on I know I great place to eat, it'll be my treat okay?" Seiya said.

Serena's head popped up like a weasel, her cheeks rosy and flushed and the tears had stopped leaving a moist trail behind. "Food?" she asked almost child like.

Seiya smiled, "Yes food, here lets go" and he took the pad of his thumb and rubbed the tear trails away, took her hand and led her into his limo.

~At the chi chi tai loo lunch and dinner ~ (a/n -yea I made it up)

"Wow! This place is amazing look at the delicious food they have! Errrr... What should I get?" Serena said and towards Seiya only to notice that he was staring intently at her. Her cheeks tinted a hint of pink as she answered "what?" and shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

He just kept staring at her and said, "you're the weirdest girl I have ever met" bluntly as if it was a good thing.

Serena nearly fell off her chair, "Well jeeze! Sorry if I'm a weirdo, it's not as if I try!" she said trying to defend her dignity only to realize she just ruined it herself... For crying out loud! She just called herself weird by practically saying it comes naturally.

Seiya snickered, "you do know that you just burned yourself?"

Serena glared at him and said, "Yes I know I'm not thinking straight and by the way, why did you bring me here? To make fun of me?"

He smirked at her, "Nope, I want to know what happened, why were you crying?" he asked s face getting serious.

"Oh that," she sighed "it's just that recently I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Ouch," Seiya stated.

"Yeah but I don't really mind right now he was a big fat jerk !" she said.

"Ohh, so do want to?" Seiya said whiles stirring his drink with he straw.

Serena stopped ranting and looked at him with a bewildered look on her face,

"want to what?" she asked, clearly confused.

"want to go out?" he said bluntly.

'whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttt?!' screamed Serena's mind as she stood there stiff.

Oulala cliff hanger woot woot!

Hmmm I wonder what her answer will be? What if she and darien meet up at the same restaurant? What type of drama awaits the next chapter?

Review please and you will surely get to know

Bye bye

_Lemonluvernaddy ;) _


	5. HAITUS sorry

**do not fear i might get back my inspriation to continue!**

**its just that i've been addicted to Inuyasha the anime seris since i was in grade 6 and still love it onto now so im soooooooooooo sorrryy **

**i might be back sorry**

-**lemonluvernaddy;(**


End file.
